


A Love Letter for H. J. Potter

by pansypxrkinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Still) Pining!Draco, Epistolary, Essentially Smitten!Draco writes Poetry, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Remix of ...A Little Insecure by tigersilver, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansypxrkinson/pseuds/pansypxrkinson
Summary: “If I had a soul I sold it for pretty words”—Allen Ginsberg





	A Love Letter for H. J. Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigersilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['... A Little Insecure'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783555) by [tigersilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/pseuds/tigersilver). 



> This is my remix of the wonderful _...A Little Insecure_ by tigersilver, which I first read several years ago, and have absolutely adored ever since. The weight of Draco’s adoration and eloquence is incredible and it’s one of my favourite ever fanfics.  
>  This is my humble imagining of the very same Draco, in all his ‘aping the muggles’ (especially the poets and writers he mentioned), discovering, and replicating Muggle love poetry, and of course, writing a piece for Harry.
> 
> Thank you to my brilliant beta, K <3

_“If I had a soul I sold it for pretty words”_  
—Allen Ginsberg

 ~~Dearest~~ Harry,

Scratch that. I’ll not bore you with introductions, not after all this time. I’ll skip the niceties, I know I’m inclined to ramble some.

This is for you. My _‘pretty words’_ as I think you’ve often asserted; or something to that effect.

I’m flattered, really, but also slightly affronted. See, I wasn’t even _trying_ to be pretty. I can’t give you pretty, but I can give you honest, certainly. I can give you sincere.

I’m an open book, Harry. For you, at least...

By all means, read honest, read pretty, read devoted. Read whatever you like, and I’ll do as most poets do and say nothing.

Nothing but this.

-

The sour taste of the envelope as I seal it closed  
Is always so apt.  
It is bitter like dark chocolate  
Like a note off key.  
I’m always afraid I’ll cut my tongue on the leaf,  
Slice it open and bleed into you  
What is already yours.

I shake myself  
Drizzle the wax  
And stamp.  
Our mouths crash together  
Like waves.

The foolproof vest  
My chest  
Potter, I am packed full  
Of protections  
Delicate like a porcelain teacup  
But so large and open and  
Ready to take in  
Hold up all your love.

I’ve always been hoping for you, Harry.

Oh how you always outbloomed me  
As hard as I tried  
As poised as I was, you always found a way to see through me  
These letters I fashioned  
The flowers were fake  
My words were real  
But I liked them  
Because they never died on me.

Look at me.  
Even now, I’m still writing.  
Even now, I know you still read them.  
Even when I’ve got you close to my chest.  
A splinter that I never could dig out  
Scratching words I never could speak  
Into you.  
All over you.

That’s where they go, you know.  
Merlin knows, every single word, it tattoos you.  
That ghastly scar  
_I must not tell lies_  
With every word of this  
I know  
I’ve written over it a million times.

Because Harry, you deserve the rehearsal  
The planned and the perfected.  
I’m a perfectionist and so I’m never satisfied.  
You are like nothing I can express

I’ve been trying to find the right way to start.  
Been trying to unstopper the cork  
Like expensive champagne and fizzle out the lip  
Fizzle all over you.

But it’s helpless.  
My mouth flutters open and stops.  
The rain beats a melody outside.

I remember you,  
Yesterday.  
How beautiful you looked in the rain,  
The fat raindrops  
That travelled down the nape of your neck  
How they said things I never could.  
I was so overcome,  
The water rushed over the both of us  
I held you  
And that was enough.

I know I pick my flowers carefully  
The things I want to say to you  
And I wonder  
Why I have this  
Obssession with saying  
With memorising every part of you.

Here’s violets to describe my gratitude  
And red roses for everything else.

For when I held your letters up and breathed them in  
There’s something of you in them  
Something selfish and greedy  
That I rather feel I’ve stolen when I write down the feeling of my lips against your neck.

And here’s the truth, Harry.  
As flowers always do  
I think I’m afraid, someday, you’ll outgrow me.

But it’s no matter.  
Tonight is enough  
Tomorrow,  
Three weeks from  
Now.  
Every single day until then  
It’s enough.

It’s blazing a storm outside now  
And I know every beat of  
Each branch  
Approves of us, Harry.

I love you

I love you

I love you.

Yours, for as long as you’ll have me,

_D. Malfoy_

(P.S. I hope you enjoy today’s quote. Do me a favour and don’t ask me why it’s one line long. Merlin, whatever you do, don’t try and fathom the rest of it out. I’m sure your mind will go the exact same place as mine did. Truly, I’m a heathen...)

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174371041439/drarry-fic-a-love-letter-for-h-j-potter) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174377581916/i-remember-you-yesterday-how-beautiful-you) have been posted to tumblr. Help promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
